<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【5.9贺】【露中+古】旧日之歌 by SovietBall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091891">【5.9贺】【露中+古】旧日之歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall'>SovietBall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人生如飞鸟，相失天地间。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【5.9贺】【露中+古】旧日之歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：结婚登记；异体；国设；含苏中&amp;中苏。</p><p>古巴：安赫尔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀推开门的时候，发现伊万没有开灯，东斯拉夫人抱着个酒瓶子，在沙发上坐得笔直，沉默而专注地凝视着电视，可不知为什么，他把电视设成了静音。<br/>王耀叩了叩门：“晚上好。”<br/>“耀。”伊万猛地转过头，挥了挥手，“你来得有点儿迟了。”<br/>“出发前耽搁了。”王耀走进去，挨着伊万坐下，仰头一看电视屏幕：果然，是关于伟大的卫国战争的纪录片。<br/>伊万举起酒瓶——他甚至都没拿杯子——欢然道：“那么，耀，为了我们的……”<br/>“你喝了多少？”<br/>“……没多少。”<br/>王耀狐疑地打量着伊万的脸：“几瓶？”<br/>“耀，”伊万很有些委屈，“疫情期间我可都禁着酒。”<br/>“这是应该的——何况现在可是疫情最严重的时候，你更该少喝点。”<br/>虽然王耀说得不近人情，但在伊万总是知道该怎么办的，他开始妙语如珠地说祝酒词后，中国人也只能无奈地陪着他开始灌酒。喝了两瓶后，伊万又兴高采烈地提议唱歌庆祝，两人从《红莓花儿开》、《草原啊草原》、《暴风雪》一直唱到《伏尔加河上》、《苏丽珂》，歌声听上去发自内心、充满深情。<br/>这个过程中伊万始终没关电视，那些黑白的、久远的画面安静地滚动着，其阴郁的惨白色充当了屋内惟一的光源。</p><p>伊万唱得很开心，在哼着《五月的莫斯科》帮王耀拧开第四瓶酒时，他似乎是兴之所至，忽然丢开酒刀把王耀拉进了怀里，然后开始与他接吻。待这一吻结束，伊万已经把王耀按在了沙发上，似乎很想在那儿把事情办了，在开始解扣子时，小毛熊犹豫了一下，问道：“我把电视关了？”<br/>王耀始终表现得顺从而配合，可在伊万问出这句话后，他怔了怔，随即憋不住了似的开始笑。<br/>“……你在笑什么？”<br/>王耀费了点儿时间才停下了笑声，他用戏谑的口吻道：“我是你的话，就什么都不问，直接做下去。”<br/>这话实在是太不像王耀会说的了，伊万诧异道：“……你是这样的人？”<br/>“我不是，但你应该是。”<br/>“我以为你会生气。”<br/>王耀没有正面回答，他转头看向窗外，轻声道：“今天按中国的历法是四月十七，你看，月亮多好，虽然缺了点儿。”<br/>“……耀，”伊万有些不满了，“我总是接不上你的脑电波。”<br/>“虽然确实对不上——噗，”王耀伸出手，安抚地揉起了伊万的脑袋，“但我们还是搞在了一起。”</p><p>王耀说得足够温柔、甚至可以说虚伪了，可惜伊万还是没了兴致，他滚到了沙发的另一边，闷声道：“我……”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“他——”伊万伸手指了指电视，上面正播到斯大林在1941年11月7日的那场著名演讲，“就能接上你的，是吗？”<br/>王耀一怔，然后摇了摇头：“最开始不是，不过……我把自己变得能接上他了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“你不该看——我是说，一个人看这个的，”王耀坐了起来，左右环顾找起了遥控器，“没什么意义。我得说……”<br/>“耀。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>伊万沉默了一会，似乎在酝酿什么，然后才开口问道：“你刚刚在想什么？”<br/>“刚刚？”<br/>“你突然笑起来，为什么？”<br/>王耀笑了笑：“过去的一些事。”<br/>“我能知道吗？”<br/>“万尼亚，”王耀叹了口气，“是和伊廖沙有关的。”<br/>“……我猜到了。但我还是想知道。”<br/>王耀有些担心，他觉得伊万可能真喝多了：“万尼亚，我觉得你最好还是……”<br/>“我想知道。”<br/>王耀宛如没听见似的，自顾自地想把他扶起来：“喝多了就去睡觉，得亏今天是周六，我得说——”<br/>伊万没有等王耀说完就伸手拉住了他的衣袖，用力往下一拽，两人一起跌坐在地毯上后，又把自己的脑袋压在了他的肩膀上。<br/>王耀感到那些热乎乎的、带着酒精味的气息喷在自己的耳畔，他用力推了推：“万尼亚。”<br/>伊万却使了更大的劲儿来对抗，他几乎把王耀扣在了自己怀里，然后认真地、一字一顿地重复道：“我想知道。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……”</p><p>“好吧。”王耀最终叹息着妥协了，“曾经有个夏天，伊廖沙带我去莫斯科城郊，那里曾经有个红军装甲坦克兵训练基地。”<br/>伊万并不知道王耀说的是哪个，但他还是回应道：“……现在可能还在。”<br/>“伊廖沙试开了新型坦克，还让我也试试。我挺高兴的，在训练场一口气兜了好几个圈子。”<br/>“……就这个？”<br/>“我们从驾驶室钻出来的时候，我夸奖伊廖沙说，刚才你特别帅气，然后伊廖沙说——”王耀顿了顿，嗓音有了些许古怪的变调，“看出来了，我知道你都硬了。”<br/>“……”伊万对故事的发展方向无比惊愕：“什，什么？”<br/>“我就很无措，不知道说什么，只好和他道歉。伊廖沙笑着让我闭嘴，说这很正常，不过如果他是我的话，刚才就应该停下坦克，直接操他。”<br/>“……”伊万愣愣地道，“坦克驾驶室那么小……”<br/>王耀语气自然：“所以我们没在里面做，而是在坦克‘上’做的。”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>“周围没人。那天伊廖沙本来想教我玩超远距离实弹射击的。”<br/>“我以为你不是……”伊万实在不知道怎么表述了。<br/>王耀领会了他的意思：“我认识他之前不是。很多意义上，他改造了我。”<br/>“……改造？”<br/>“我以前很保守的，”王耀眨眨眼睛，换上了颇为不正经的口吻，“当时有个西方传教士来华，他惊讶地评价说，中国简直存在‘性别隔离’。但为了……能跟得上（王耀原本想用‘配得上’，但是最终没说出口）伊廖沙，我强迫自己变成了这个样子。”<br/>“……”<br/>王耀轻声道：“伊廖沙喜欢先锋主义和个性解放，还有——”他的声音带了些不自觉的笑意，“浪漫主义。他曾经哼着歌告诉我，我们所做的一切，最终目的是每个人的全面解放。”<br/>伊万很想反驳，但他嘴唇翕动，最终说出口的却是：“他并不一直是这样。”<br/>王耀垂下眼睛，承认了这个客观现实：“确实，后来不是了，哪怕在做的时候他都……虽然我建议还是按他习惯的那么来吧，毕竟我也习惯那样了。”<br/>伊万强迫自己不去细想王耀口中的“习惯那样了”到底是什么，只挑剔道：“可他为你改变了什么呢，他甚至都没有学会汉语。”<br/>王耀噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你就学会了？”<br/>“……”</p><p>伊万沉默地松了手，而王耀笑了笑，准备把自己和他都拖起来：“现在可以起来了吧，万尼亚？”<br/>“我不喜欢你‘被改造后’的样子。”伊万阴郁地开了口，“总是小心翼翼的，就像我是什么玻璃做的易碎品。你说出每一句话之前，都在心里斟酌，担心做错了什么。”<br/>王耀愣了愣，继而摇了摇头：“这不是他教的——但却是个好习惯，万尼亚。我们……我们不该重复相同的错误。”<br/>伊万沉默了片刻，然后终于下定了决心，开口道：“我参加的第一次五九阅兵，是1991年5月9日，那……也是我第一次见到苏维埃。”<br/>王耀的手僵住了。他全身都僵住了。<br/>伊万的声音很轻：“我跟着抗议的人群，举着标语，当着他的面在红场示威游行。我看到他了，他就站在列宁墓上，看着我。很奇怪，他看上去既不愤怒，也不悲伤——他是麻木的、冷漠的。”<br/>“……”<br/>“他的兵没有阅成。因为我的努力，红军的阅兵计划被迫取消，他最终只能被迫走下列宁墓，灰溜溜的——”伊万顿了顿，仿佛觉得自己应该找补一下，“我是说，他无可奈何地独自回了克里姆林宫。”<br/>几分钟的沉默后，王耀还是平稳地、甚至可以说不带感情地开了口：“我没有参加过苏联时代的五九阅兵，我认识的那个伊廖沙，他并不喜欢这些。”<br/>“所以你觉得他不喜欢，但我喜欢？”<br/>王耀摇了摇头：“你也不喜欢。我记得的，你最初非常排斥阅兵。”<br/>“……”<br/>“虽然我也没觉得，这种活动有什么错误。”王耀试图宽慰伊万或者自己，“总之，到底也不算太坏，对么？”</p><p>伊万似乎并没有被安慰到，隔了好一会儿后，他低声问道：“那么，耀……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你第一次见我的时候，又在想什么呢？”<br/>这不是个好问题——他们相遇在1991年12月25日的红场。王耀终于无法控制自己的情绪了，他什么都说不出来，只能咬紧嘴唇，整个人微微颤抖了起来。<br/>伊万等了好几分钟，见王耀始终没有回应，轻叹道：“在心里疯狂地咒骂我？”<br/>又隔了许久，王耀终于开口了：“……没有。”<br/>伊万觉得这话简直不能更假了，但在他开口质疑前，王耀的话打消了他的怀疑：“我当时……什么都没有想。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我对那天的印象……”王耀低下头，把自己的脑袋埋进了胳膊里，“很分裂。”<br/>“……”<br/>“在我的想象里，那应该是很阴暗的一天，漫天乌云掩盖住太阳的光芒，在广阔的苏维埃大地上投射下难以撼动的死亡阴影……”王耀低低抽泣了两声，声音就像梦境中的呓语，“但其实，我记得的，那应该是……很平常的一天。天气很好，风有点大，太阳下山时的晚霞和过去的几十万年一样美，最后月亮升起来了，也很亮——就像今晚的一样。”</p><p>伊万很清楚这个“最后”是什么，他明智地没有开口，但王耀却问道：“你又以为我在想什么呢？”<br/>“……我以为，你在骂我，或者在乞求命运的垂怜。”<br/>“我不会那么做的。”王耀的声音依然带着哭腔，“无神论者不该那么做。”<br/>“这个无神论者，你也没当多少年。”<br/>“确实如此——但我喜欢当。”<br/>伊万低声道：“你不是就好了。”<br/>“你不会喜欢那个中国的，万尼亚，连我自己都不喜欢了。”<br/>“所以我该感谢他？”伊万生硬的语气里满是挑衅。<br/>“我想是的。”<br/>“你很可能是错的。”伊万刻意把最后两个词读得非常重。<br/>王耀没有生气，相反，他用奇异的声调笑了出来：“很多年前，我和伊廖沙刚认识的时候，我对他说，真可惜，他错过了中国最好的样子。当时伊廖沙没有听懂，还问我那最好的地方是哪，是北京吗……不过我后来觉得，还好他没听懂，伊廖沙不会喜欢那个中国的。”<br/>伊万机敏地找到了隐藏的破绽：“我可以理解为，他在教导你厌恶自己的历史吗？”<br/>“……可以。不过他自己也厌恶沙俄。”王耀的神情相当奇异，似乎想补充什么，但最后放弃了，“——于是我心服口服。他是对的。”<br/>伊万觉得这个说法太过离谱了，他有满肚子黑历史可以无偿分享，甚至想对苏联和沙俄的相似性来一场即兴演讲，但王耀适时地道：“对于他的缺点，我认识得比你深刻的多，万尼亚。”<br/>这话成功消解了伊万反驳的欲望，他最终只是语气复杂地说：“可你还是爱他。” <br/>“……应该学着放过自己，”王耀叹息道，“爱一个完美的对象是世界上最简单的事儿，可谁能有这个运气呢。虽然我的脑海里一度充斥着……那些可笑而动人（王耀抽噎了一下）的幻觉，但我从没觉得他是完美的。他不是，我也不是。”</p><p>伊万沉默了，而王耀在终于平复好了心绪，拉着他站起来去了卫生间，看着他拧开水龙头洗了把脸——顺便眼明手快地帮忙调了水温。<br/>伊万放下毛巾时，王耀倚在门边道：“你不想见我的话，我就回大使馆了。”<br/>“……为什么那么想？”<br/>“你今晚心情很糟。”<br/>“……不是因为你。”<br/>王耀微微偏过头：“真的？”<br/>“……”<br/>王耀笑了笑，伸手拍了拍伊万的额头：“那我回大使馆了。明早的飞机，不用来送我了。”<br/>王耀已经转过了身，然而这时他听见伊万问道：“耀，你能再请一天假吗？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>王耀一时摸不准伊万的目的，而许是想起了他适才的“教导”，伊万在三秒钟后直接做了决定：“那就当你同意了。我们走。”</p><p>伊万开着车——“你这是醉驾！”——带王耀去了莫斯科近郊的军用机场，从仓库里直接开出了图-160M2。<br/>“白天鹅？——不是，万尼亚，你这是要做什么？”<br/>“这是俄罗斯自己组装的，图-160M2，不是图-160。”伊万咬文嚼字地帮这架堪称艺术品的战略轰炸机的籍贯正了名，然后又喊王耀坐进去。<br/>“你醉驾汽车就算了，现在还打算醉驾飞机？”<br/>伊万强行把王耀按进了座舱，然后自己也跳了进去：“耀，坐稳。”不等他回答，就直接合上了舱门。<br/>“……你上报俄罗斯联邦航空运输署了吗？”<br/>“没有，现在就报。”<br/>“……”</p><p>王耀很怀疑这是醉酒后的另一个状态，俗称发酒疯，但他终究没有制止伊万——可能他自己也醉了，这是他清醒的时候绝不会做的事儿。<br/>在把莫斯科远远甩在身后的时候，王耀终于想起来自己还有件事没问：“我们这是去哪？”<br/>“古巴，哈瓦那。”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>“所以得用这个，”伊万敲了敲仪表盘，很为自己的机智而得意，“普通飞机还没有这个航程呢。”<br/>“去那干什么？安赫尔知道吗？”<br/>“没有，你赶紧通知他，耀。”<br/>“……那华盛顿知道了吗？别又闹出古巴导弹危机。”<br/>“没有，你让安赫尔通知一下。”<br/>“你……”<br/>“耀！”伊万佯作严肃地高声道，“别影响我开飞机。你想通知谁做什么，都可以。”</p><p>两人降落在哈瓦那的时候，等在机场的安赫尔依然是一脸不可置信：“我还以为你是开玩笑，王。”<br/>“我并不爱说笑话。”<br/>“对，所以特别搞笑。”<br/>王耀哭笑不得，而伊万开怀地笑了起来，他走上前和安赫尔握了手：“打扰了。”他显得清醒而从容，完全看不出几小时前还在莫斯科抱着酒瓶子打嗝。<br/>安赫尔笑道：“你们是来看我的？”<br/>伊万道：“对，顺便问你借个东西。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“婚姻登记处——古巴是那么叫的吧？”<br/>王耀和安赫尔同样地震惊，两人一齐道：“什么？”<br/>“借用一下，不介意吧？”<br/>安赫尔回过神来之后爽快地表示不介意，又好奇地问王耀：“是因为我把同性恋合法化了么？”<br/>王耀僵硬着脸指向伊万：“问他。”<br/>“不是。其实都没想到这个。”伊万一脸正经地点点头，“不过你那么一说似乎更妙了，谢谢，安赫尔。”</p><p>安赫尔开车把他们带到了城郊的一处建筑，解释说这里人少些，干什么都不容易被发现——王耀评价道：“你以为我们要做什么？”——然后交出钥匙，果断溜了。<br/>王耀目送安赫尔远去：“我猜他是急着回去和劳尔（指劳尔•卡斯特罗）分享这个故事。”<br/>“我们半夜空降古巴对他出柜？”伊万听上去并不在意。<br/>“只怕更离谱点，比如我们决定结盟之类的。”<br/>“那不是更好吗。”伊万推着王耀的肩膀，语气轻快得就像是在郊游，“走。”</p><p>直到站在婚姻宣誓处了，伊万终于发现自己的计划有个大纰漏：“古巴的国徽……居然是没有镰刀锤子的？”<br/>“对，别告诉我你今天才发现？”<br/>“……”<br/>王耀仰起头，望着古巴盾形的国徽：“古巴不但国徽上没有镰刀锤子，党徽上也没有——只有红旗。”<br/>“……”<br/>王耀转而看向伊万：“你大半夜飞了一万公里，是为了来古巴看镰刀锤子？” <br/>“……”<br/>“万尼亚，”王耀摇了摇头，“你在想什么？”<br/>“我……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>伊万似乎终于鼓足了勇气，他俯下身，蜻蜓点水地咬了咬王耀的嘴唇：“我刚刚在想，你的嘴唇那么软，心却那么硬。”<br/>这应该是一句埋怨，虽然被伊万说得就像是情人间的呢喃。</p><p>“我的心哪里硬了，”王耀无辜地摊了摊手，“我可是一句抱怨都没有，半夜陪你飞了半个地球，机长还是醉驾。”<br/>“我得承认，之前我很生气。”<br/>“哪个之前？”<br/>“你说你和苏维埃的故事的时候，”伊万贴在王耀耳边，略带悲伤地道，“你说你习惯他的一切，或者说你被改造得适应他了。那一刻我忽然想，如果我说自己可以穿上苏维埃的衣服和你试试，按你的指导做——我是说，按‘你喜欢的’那样，‘模仿’那些小动作或者别的什么——你会高兴吗？”<br/>王耀的瞳孔猛地缩了缩：“并不会。”他情不自禁地颤抖了起来，“我……我从未要求过这个，万尼亚。”<br/>“你喜欢的话，我可以试试。”伊万的语气里充满着引诱。<br/>“这不道德。”王耀还在抖，但他的语气却愈发古板且冷漠，似乎觉得自己被冒犯了，“我不喜欢。”<br/>“我竟然不知道你还是个道德家，耀，那些规范对你能起作用？”<br/>王耀没有否认：“你可以把它当成是借口，我只是不喜欢而已。”<br/>“你不爱对我说谎的，耀，”伊万盯住了王耀的眼睛，“所以，是对谁不道德？”<br/>“……”</p><p>片刻后，伊万似乎松了口气：“谢谢，耀。其实我也不喜欢这个想法——哪怕我做得再好，也已经有他拿过满分了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我当时想，或者我该在那里强行上了你。他没那么做过吧？”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>伊万轻声笑了起来：“好吧，可当时我觉得他大概率做过，所以也就放弃了那个主意。我想，我该带你去一个有镰刀锤子的地方，来一次婚姻登记，我打赌这个他没有做过。”<br/>“我以为你讨厌它们。”王耀眼神闪烁，神情里带着挥之不去的哀伤，“就像讨厌他。”<br/>“托您的福，我终于看它们有点顺眼了。”<br/>王耀睁大了眼睛，神情颇为惊愕。伊万对这个反应很满意，他愉快地笑了起来，又低头吻了吻他：“我依然不喜欢他，但我毕竟喜欢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>